


He's Gone

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Spongebob is dead, and this is their reactions.





	1. Patrick

He's my best friend

We're always doing things together

We have a lot of fun together

And now

He's gone forever now

I can't play with him anymore

No one can replace him

He's my best friend in the world

I miss you, Spongebob


	2. Mr. Krabs

My loyal cook

Whenever I have problems

He always at my side

But now

He's gone

Krusty Krab isn't same without him

No one wants to eat here anymore

Even if I have a lot of money

It doesn't mean that I can bring him back


	3. Squidward

Day and night

You always ruining my days

But

Even though you always bothering me

You're a good friend

I can't deny that

Now, you're gone

I'm sorry, Spongebob

I'm sorry for being mean to you

I'm regretting it now

I should apologized to you earlier


End file.
